Electronic mail messaging via computerized communications networks is widespread. Current mail servers have no way to ensure Quality of Service (“QoS”) and/or Class (e.g. priority treatment) of electronic mail (“e-mail”) processing, since they have no way to request or require limitations on the volume of different types of e-mail message traffic. For example, QoS problems often arise in the context of spam attacks—i.e. large mass mailings of unsolicited commercial e-mail messages. A common method for sending spam is the “dictionary attack.” When this method is used, a marketer uses a list of common usernames, connects to a mail server, and then attempts to send a message to every username at the connected mail server. The method is then repeated for a next mail server. For example, john@ is a common username. The marketer might connect to anydomain.com's mail server and attempt to send e-mail to john@anydomain.com, even if the marketer doesn't know for sure whether such an e-mail account exists. If it does exist, the account (and a recipient) will receive the e-mail message. Another common method for sending spam is the “brute force” method in which various alphanumeric combinations are tried for selected domains, whether the addresses are known to be valid or not. This creates a particularly heavy burden on communications network resources. The method is often repeated for multiple mail domains to obtain a list of valid e-mail addresses that may sold or used for marketing purposes.
As a result, irresponsible senders of e-mail messages may, at will, undesirably burden messaging systems, e.g. by using network bandwidth, mail server and other messaging system resources, by sending messages as they desire.
What is needed is a system and method for controlling distribution of e-mail messages (or other network communications, collectively “e-mail” messages) that reduce the burden on network resources of recipients and intermediaries and/or allows for distribution of e-mail messages in a prioritized manner according to preferences. Prioritization and preferences allow a recipient or intermediary to define criteria and/or set preferences to regain control of the utilization of the recipient's or intermediary's system resources.